In recent years, a demand for a disc-type coil having conductor patterns formed thereon by etching or press work is increasing because of a tendency of reduction in thickness of various devices. As this type of conventional disc-type coil, for example, there is known a disc-type coil having a configuration that a plurality of conductors extending on front and back surfaces of a disc-like annular insulating substrate from an inner circumferential side toward an outer circumferential side or from the outer circumferential side toward the inner circumferential side between through hole lands annularly arranged along the inner circumference and the outer circumference of the annular insulating substrate are alternately folded back in a wave pattern when connected to through holes in the through hole lands on the outer circumferential side and the through hole lands on the inner circumferential side on the front surface and the back surface of the insulating substrate, thereby constituting one coil (Patent Literature 1).
Citation List
Patent Literature
    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 1-126142